The Choice
by Gordude09
Summary: 3 children...1 legacy...The enemy An epic adventure...Short story about a kid who always lost everything about life...its about time he finds out that super powers and peace is his main objective.. superb book! The enemy is closer than you think!


The choice

Prologue

500 years ago, in a galaxy that cannot be seen by mortal eyes, stood five Paladins who were breathing their last breath. They had been ambushed by the magicianswho served the unholy dark lord, Metabolt. Metabolt had once been known as "The Great Reece". until one day he was told by his master to kill him or be killed. Reece was frightened by his master's words, so he killed him using an advanced magic aerial blaze to nullify his master then instantly kill him. The only way Reece could change his fortune was to go and search for the magical elder box. He joined the evil Dramatis to earn the name "Metabolt" before he became leader. The Paladins had used all their will and strength in trying to defeat Metabolt's magicians. When Metabolt stepped down to defeat the last Paladin, the Paladin took the box of one of the dead Paladins and threw it before Metabolt threw his knife at the Paladin's heart. The box fell to the grasps of the planet named "Earth"…

The Bus Home

After a devastating journey to school, Alex knew that the journey home was not going to be any better. Alex was an ugly kid, who suffered from epilepsy and wasn't the kid who would make friends. But Alex was smart; he was a geek.

"Hey Alex, why don't you ever play cards with us, are you scared that we'll take your lunch money?" said Burney.

Burney was a tall stocky kid who was faster than Alex and played for the rugby team. Alex knew not to mess with him or the consequences would be brutal. At the first stop Burney and his friends got off and Alex's brother Matthew decided to follor them because he was always annoyed with his brother.

"My brothers such an idiot, I can't believe he actually like that guy," Alex whispered.

Ben, Alex's only friend, was gazing out at the sky but after hearing Alex's comment, he began his favourite speech without hesitation. "Alex, its a pecking order, remember we are tiny deers and they are bloodthirsty crocodiles and they will eat you alive," Ben giggled.

"Stop saying your favourite speech," Alex yelled.

At the second stop the boys got off and approached Alex's house.

"What's your mum made, is it the usual?," Ben moaned.

"Oh yeah! Peanut butter sandwiches," Alex groaned.

Lunch in a Box!

"Hey mum"

"Hello Alex! How was sc-"

"How was school today?" Dad interrupted.

"The usual".

"I've made lunch, and guess what it is!" Mum said.

"Peanut butter sandwiches" The boys groaned.

"Yes".

"Oh no!"

After the boys ate lunch, they decided to play Xbox and then play some football 1 on 1. The boys were bored, Dad saw the boys looking for something to do but then Dad decided to cheer up the boys with a lie.

"Alex, a package came for you today, it was an unusual box".

"A package! For me!

"Yup".

Dad showed Alex the box and told him that he actually found it by a rubbish bin across the street. Alex looked amazed and decided to press the button located near the bottom.

"Let's see what it can do!" Alex

Alex pressed the button and an unusual algebra code came up and then a blaze went through his body making him twitch and giggle, his body became unstable and he was having a fit.

"Alex! Wait!"

"Calm down Julia….he's fine."

Mano to Mano

"Wow, where am I? I'm in the school rugby stadium!"Alex gasped.

Alex walked a few paces and saw Ben wielding a crowbar in his left hand which looked battered. next to him was a girl who had long refined hair and green gleaming eyes, she caught Alex's eyes and approached him. As the girl advancedshe immediately looked at the box with confusion and somehow could read Alex's mind.

"Who are you? And how did you get hold of that box?" The girl asked.

"Sasha, He's with me I am his friend too!"

Ben came towards Alex and glanced at Sasha and then introduced them to one another.

"So you see Sasha, I've known Alex since I was 3"

"Right! But he didn't answer my question! How did you find that box, how did you find elders magical box the box which grants astral powers?"

"My Dad found it lying next to a rubbish bin! Wait a second, did you just say elder?"

"Elder, the strongest sorcerer killed by…..you know" she paused "Metabolt."

As the kids talked a large figure came down nullifying Sasha as he landed.

"Give it to me"

The thing attacked again but this time it was brutal.

"Give me the box," he screeched, "Give me elder's box and I will let you free."

Alex snatched the box from Sasha. He fell to the ground but was not affected by the attack. Ben threw his crowbar at the moving thing and it came down with a thump. It charged at Ben sucking the strength out of his body, making him weak but Ben moved his crowbar which hit the thing and made it fall down with its face facing the ground.

"That's Metabolt!" Sasha shouted.

"No! You, you are the chosen one. But a mere child, how? " Metabolt said confused.

"That's right, when I approached you I felt an aura blazing through your body, which I thought was not true, but my thoughts were wrong," Sasha explained.

"Alex, press the button on the top, it's your choice, you were born to defeat Metabolt on this very day!" Sasha shouted.

Metabolt was a fierce opponent who was no match for Alex and Alex had no idea of what the box would do to him. Sasha lifted a table with her levitation skills and threw it at Metabolt so that she could attract his attention.

Alex knew he had to do something, and that was to save his friends and defeat Metabolt, without hesitation, Alex pressed the button on the top and a glow of light went through Metabolt. His body was a strong metallic form, he was organic steel; he could run at the speed of sound and had inhuman strength.

"You fool, you will pay for what you have done, you are now none of my concern now, so I must finish you off!" Metabolt shouted."He can control the environment, watch out!"

Metabolt unleashed his darkest power, vortex rend, which would absorb the whole area around him including the heaviest items. Although Metabolt was a strong opponent, Alex and Sasha both had they combined them, they just might destroy Metabolt.

"You are no match for me Alex Wright and neither are you Sasha Suman!" Metabolt screamed.

"The only way to defeat him is from above, if we can combine our powers, we may be able to defeat him" Sasha shouted.

"Right, let's go!"

Both of them raged at Metabolt and attacked him from behind and on top because Metabolt was weak at seeing above him. They both attacked at the same time with all their powers and Poof! Metabolt was gone!

"We did it!"

"Or did we?" Alex asked the others.

"Even if he comes back…..….We'll be ready!"

After they had recovered from the shock, the kids walked towards the exit door of the rugby stadium. Everyone gathered around seeing how brutally the kids were hurt, even though the kids complained that it wasn't sobad. After the crowd separated the children were bored and thought that they should start over (what do you mean by this?). They started walking north of the school…

"Oh my! I hope we make it back home" Ben cried.

"We will Ben, We will!"

The End looms closer...

The next day at school Ben, Sasha and Alex went together fearless of what would happen next but one question was in their mind, did they actually defeat Metabolt or did Metabolt just disappear?

"Hey Alex, do you want to come around today,?" Burney asked.

Alex looked confused, Burney was a boy who hated geeks but today he was being loyal. Alex took his chances.

"Sorry, I am busy with my friends. Maybe next time, okay?"


End file.
